Hospitality for exchanged lives
by SpadaKen
Summary: It's been 2 years since the defeat of Naraku, but now Sess's heart is tested when a female raptor hybrid comes into play, not to mention a shaman, a neko hanyou, a cat-fearing woman, and countless girls that drive him up the wall. fluff, humor, and action


Hello Minna-san!!!! This will be a joint-fic between Mewchild, Kasai and me. This is my first fic so bear with me. I will make a prequel of it... well on with the Story!!!

Remember now: Italics are _thoughts_

Disclaimer: Inuyasha or any of its characters don't belong to me. Spada, Ken and Saori belong to me while Akushou belongs to Mewchild

Hospitality for exchanged lives – Chapter 1: Raptor youkais and sweets!!!

It's the beginning of summer here in Sengoku Jidai and everything seems peaceful... then again, not all is what it seems...

"Come on already!!!" Up a hill we see a woman in her late teens with a well-developed body. She's wearing baggy jeans, a white tank top, white wristbands and a pair of deep blue hiking boots. Her long hair is a fiery red with yellow highlights. A white headband with a blue dragon emblazoned on it is holding it in place. She also has a necklace around her neck that has a simple black onyx with the kanji protection, in gold, written on it. On her right side she has a blue-hilt katana. Her ice blue eyes are looking behind her, with a face that could tell she wasn't pleased with the time they were making. "We need to get to the forest before sundown!!! Unless you want to sleep in the open".

"Yeah, yeah.... You sure are grumpy today Saori-san". Next we see a young man in his early twenties. His athletic build shows strength and something more. He's dressed in a black hakama and red gi (think of Auron's clothes from FFX), has a pair of gauntlets, the right one has a ruby while the left one has an emerald. His gray eyes are cheerful and hold great wisdom, but if you looked deep inside you can see sadness that still wounds his heart. He also carries a katana, this one red, on his right side. "We have already traveled more than half of what we did yesterday, besides, in the speed we're going we'll make it in time for dinner". His sandy brown hair moves as a gust of wind passes trough.

"I know Spada, but we could have made more distance if that youkai didn't sleep all morning!!!" She screamed as another figure came into view.

"Well excuse me if I'm a heavy sleeper!!!" said the newcomer. His long black hair moved as he shuffled the huge backpack that burdened his shoulders. His forest-green eyes show cunning that is fit for a hunter. He's dressed in a black hakama and a sleeveless gi with orange trimmings. On his back along with the backpack he carries a huge sword with a white hilt (again think of Auron from FFX). Although the first thing people notice when they see him are his yellow- black striped neko-ears. "Let's keep moving before miss attitude here goes berserk again" the neko-hanyou said as he walked pass them and down the hill.

"Say that again demon and you'll wish you never met me," Saori said while gritting her teeth.

"Well what are you going to-"

"Ken, don't finish that phrase" Spada said as he cut him off. He then turned to Saori "and you Saori-san, can you try not to send him into orbit before we get to the forest? He is carrying all the supplies as punishment and I don't want to go to sleep with an empty stomach".

"Fine, but as he so much says a word to me, I won't be responsible for my actions"

"You never are" Ken said as he made a run for it followed by a furious Saori "COME BACK HERE AND SAY IT IN MY FACE!!!"

Spada sighed as he followed them at his normal pace "Here we go again..."

It has been two years since the defeat of Naraku and the completion of the Shikon no Tama, that was later used to revive Sango's brother, Kohaku. Kagome, now 18, has finished High School and now lives in Sengoku Jidai as a miko trainee along with Inuyasha, his mate, and Shippou. Miroku, with his Kazaana gone, has married Sango and both live, along with Kohaku, in Kaede's village. Ken and Saori decided to travel together. Along the way they meet Spada, an old friend of Ken's, and decided to travel together. They go and visit the others once in a while. Now they travel to the West, towards Sesshoumaru's lands.

After arriving to the edge of the forest, and Saori giving Ken a beating, they started to make camp. Saori was making the fire while Spada took the ingredients to make dinner and Ken was busy hunting for food. A few minutes later Ken came back with a deer on his shoulders. "This should hold until tomorrow," he said as he started to skin and pass the parts to Spada who started cooking it.

"Yeah... How much longer till we get to the next village?"

"A day or two if we go trough the forest and five if we-" he stopped as his ears twitched. Suddenly he stood up with his sword -Shitenha- in his hands "Something's coming" he said as he looked into the forest.

Saori and Spada stood up also and Unsheathed their katanas, Reiken Arataka and Reishin, and stood besides Ken. "How many?" Saori asked.

"Two... one small and one big... sounds like the big is chasing the small one" The others didn't say anything since they know his ears are very accurate.

"Can you smell them?"

Ken shook his head "They're down-wind"

"Then we better be ready. Recca... Fuuko" Spada said as his two stones flashed and now two female figures floated behind the trio.

"What now Spada?" the one on his right said. She's colored red, making her a fire spirit. Her body has the curves in its place while her long spiky hair suggests that she is one that loves action. Her way of speaking and eyes tell that she's known him for long time, and will not disobey him even if it's at the risk of his own life. Her foxtail swished as she talked

"Another bothersome demon?" the one on his left said. She's colored green, saying that she's a wind spirit. Her body is slim and not as gifted as Recca's but radiates a beauty that can't be placed. Her long silky hair tells us that she's more into avoiding a fight than to start one, while her eyes show a protective side of her. Her fairy like wings flap as she frowns, obviously not wanting to fight but willing to do so if her master is in danger.

"Probably... we need to be careful so... Fuse and Oversoul!!!" As his two spirits nod they start glowing their respective colors and begin to join. Once they do we see one spirit, colored purple, that equals thunder, with a combination of both girl's physical traits. "Raizan ready to kick ass" she says as she combines herself with Reishin, changing it's appearance as well (The sword looks now like the purple katana from Onimusha, if you haven't seen or played it I'll give a description of it at the end of the chapter).

As they wait for the intruder to come out, Ken and Saori are surprised to see a white-haired youkai running at top speed while holding in his arms a young girl dressed in an orange kimono. Next they see a thirty-foot raptor youkai in hot pursuit. The raptor is a deep brown with crimson stripes across the back and face (it's shape is that of an utah-raptor). Ken and Saori rush to grab the Raptor youkai's attention. "CHAOS BREAKING STEEL CLAWS" Ken screams as deep green slashes reach the wild youkai, stunning it, giving the white-haired youkai the chance to put his protected a safe distance away from the battleground. Once it regains it's senses its blood red eyes focus on it's new prey as it moves for the kill.

Before Spada goes to join them Ken shouts, "DON'T HURT IT. WE HAVE TO IMPRISON IT!!!" as he barely dodges one of it's claws. Supposing that he has a reason, he starts to chant. As he does, swirls of different colors start to appear beneath the Youkai. After some time he shouts "NOW!!! CRYSTAL CASING!!!" as Saori and Ken jump out of the way and a transparent dome imprisons the now P.O.D (pissed off) youkai.

As he struggled to keep it from breaking free, the others rushed to the white-haired youkai, who was taking much-needed air to his lungs. Saori was the first to talk "You okay?" The youkai nodded as the little girl was looking at the two with a curious expression. "Who are you?" "Oh, I'm Ken and this is Saori" He gestures to Saori who waves her hand at her "And that's Spada" He points to the struggling Shaman. The girl hides behind the now standing youkai's leg, giggling "I'm Rin". Realizing something, Ken turns to the youkai "You… You must be Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands" he says in a matter of fact tone. "I am" Sesshoumaru says as he looks at the power struggle.

"Who is that youkai?" Ken says as she looks at the berserk youkai head-butting the barrier. 

"That's Akushou-chan, she's my adoptive mother" Rin explains "So that's why she has your scent..." Ken replies as she nods "Are you a Youkai?" He shakes his head "Ie... I'm a hanyou. The reason I know about Lord Sesshoumaru is because of my godmother" He says this as his ears twitch around.

"Why wouldn't you know about Sesshoumaru-sama otherwise?" Rin says with a confused look.

"Because I come from the Eastern Lands" he says matter of factly. "Oh, ok" It's then that she notices his twitching ears "Kawaii! Can I pet them?" while watching them in wonder. Ken nods as he kneels down "Just don't pull on them, they're very sensitive". Rin nods and giggles as she carefully rubs them.

Saori looks at the two with a small smile before noticing a worried Sesshoumaru looking at the other two. "Don't worry" Saori said in a reassuring way "Spada is a powerful shaman, he won't go down without a fight"

"Believe me, she fights hard even when she's close to death"

"Well what did you expect from a youkai driven by instinct?" Replies Ken in a sarcastic tone as he stands up with Rin still rubbing his ears while she sits on his shoulders "Lie around and sleeps until she dies?" If glares could kill, Ken would be dead from the one Sesshoumaru is giving him, but he doesn't notice "Anyway, we need to make sure she won't break free... any ideas?"

"Not really, other than the idea of knocking her unconscious"

"How'd we do that?" Saori asked

"Can you make an electric barrier around that one?"

She looks questioningly at Sesshoumaru "Why?"

"Her body is weak to elements in that form, mostly to thunder"

"Then I know just the one to make one" She smirks before turning around to see Akushou body-slamming the barrier. "OI, SPADA!!!"

"WHAT?... I'M... A... LITTLE... BUSY... RIGHT... NOW!!!" He cringes as Akushou tries to rip through the barrier using the large claw on her toe.

"TRY TO PUT RAIZAN AROUND THE BARRIER, IT MIGHT KNOCK HER OUT!!!"

As he nods, Spada turns to face Akushou with new determination. "RAIZAN!!!"

From Reishin, Raizan speaks "GOT IT, ONE ELECTRIC BARRIER COMING UP!!!" As the words come out, Reishin glows a bright purple as crackling electricity surrounds it, before shooting up and hitting the center of the barrier, surrounding it with it's raw energy. Akushou screeches in rage in pain as she slammed to the barrier yet again. Unfortunately, Spade can feel how his spiritual energy is slowly, but surely depleting. She tries yet again to break the barrier, but gets thrown back and gets hit by another wall and is electrocuted.

"How long?" said Ken as he sees the now battered, but still stubborn, youkai.

"Not long, she's changing now" and true to his words, they see how Akushou starts to grow long black hair and it's eyes and shape slowly begin to change. Her claws and fangs shrink as the skin grows smoother and paler. Finally, her eyes turn brown and a now human-looking Akushou slumps to the ground in a dead faint.

Once Akushou gets back to normal, Spada slowly looses consciousness as he dispels both barriers. Raizan also defuses and now, Recca and Fuuko go back to their respective gems.

******************************************************************************

What do you think? Reviews are welcome in open arms while flames will be welcomed… to the trash .

Japanese terms:

Sengoku Jidai: Feudal Japan

Hakama: Think of Kenshin´s pants in Samurai X or Rurouni Kenshin

Gi: Again, think of the shirt Kenshin uses.

Neko: Cat

Shikon no tama: Jewel of four souls

Miko: Priestess

Shitenha: Fourth heavenly fang

Reishin: Graceful spirit

Reiken Arataka: Spirit sword wild hawk

Raizan´s Description: It's colored purple, the blade is a deep gray, while the hilt and handle have a demonic look

Hanyou: Half demon

Oi!: a expression that means "Hey!"

Kimono: It's the normal women's wear in Japan


End file.
